Weasels and Ravens
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Love can not be contained to a single life, a single plane of existence. For Harry Potter, he had to die in order to fully become the Master of Death, wandering amongst the living and the afterlife at the behest of the Shinigami and Kami. If he had not done this, he would never have met Uchiha Itachi, his soulmate. But, it took years before he got him. It was worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters that show up in the story, but I did enjoy how this played out

* * *

Summary: When all else is said and done, regardless of how he went about it, undoubtedly Uchiha Itachi was a good man. It is fitting perhaps that he finally gets rewarded – his Raven, his Harry had returned to him…

* * *

**Prologue**

_In Scotland, a raven circling a house was said to predict the death of someone within. Ravens are associated with the devil in many parts of UK. In Yorkshire children were threatened with the Great Black Bird which would carry them off if they were bad _

As the life slipped away from Itachi's eyes, a raven let out a sharp 'caw, caw!' circling over head before flying to his side where it miraculously made the transformation from bird to man. Said man had long, silky black hair covering the left side of his face, while the rest of his hair was a little shorter, the single orb that was seen was emerald in color, contrasting the tan skin and short stature, but it was all muscle, the dying Akatsuki member knew. "Are you ready to come with me now, Itachi?"

"You're saying…my name wrong again. It's I…Ita…ch…i…" The man lifted his hand and weakly caressed the man's face, revealing that the left side of his horribly burnt, but no less beautiful to the ninja.

"_Itachi_." The name is pronounced correctly. "We don't have much time. You must choose. Shinigami-sama or me?"

It's becoming harder to see and his speech slurred. "Y...ou, it has alwa...ys...you..."

"Relax, my love. Just relax." A gentle hand is placed on Itachi's chest, an ugly ring on his finger hums with power long since unused, then the raven turned man's hand sank through Itachi's chest, pulling out the ghostly form of the ninja, only he seemed younger and less burdened. Itachi looked at his spirit form and then at his corpse before hesitantly reaching out, pulling back, but the man took his hand as it were solid, surprising the ghost. "I am the Master of Death, Itachi. Over the centuries of my existence, I've come to realize what that means, and with time, I'm sure you will too."

"Hai...Harry." Itachi gripped Harry's hand tighter, allowing the man to pull him along and a door appeared, seen only to the two. Opening it, Harry gestured for the former ninja to go first. Taking a deep breath, Itachi walked inside with Harry following and the door closed, vanishing from sight.

_TBC next time on Weasels & Ravens!_

* * *

_Preview_: The smoke is thick from the fire. The fire is stronger now, climbing the walls. Harry Potter, who is bound and gagged in the chair, knows with everything in him that he is going to die. And it's all because of Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters, nor the lyrics _Going Crazy_ sung by Song Ji Eun ft. Young Guk; I've made it my personal mission to give many of these characters a chance at love if I can

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Everyone, I'm grateful you all liked the prologue and wish me to continue. I will but understand that I'm working two jobs and when I get home, I'm stressed and tired. Let me answer some questions and then we can continue on, yes?

Seeing Sasha: There's no designated timeline. Harry has died in the wizarding world and taken the mantle as the true Master of Death, his jurisdiction mainly falls under the Elemental Countries with the Shinigami and Kami guiding him. This will become apparent, but not immediately.

mymy169: Thank you for the compliments. We will see flashbacks and they did not just meet. And no, Itachi cannot be summoned as he's been taken by the Master of Death who resides in a separate dimension and not the Shinigami's domain or whatever.

Zept: Your question-statement has been answered above. I repeat, I will not immediately show how this is so, it will be a gradual progression throughout the story so that people like the Harry/Itachi ship more which also means no immediate R-rated scenes, someone already threatened to report me *rolls eyes*

* * *

Summary: Ginny Weasely believed she loved Harry Potter. But Harry knew what she felt for him was only obsession. The very obsession that killed him…

* * *

**Chapter One**

[Ji Eun]

Have you gone crazy?  
Why are you like this?  
Please just leave me alone now  
Seeing you is suffocating  
Please disappear from my sight

[Yong Guk]

You can never break away from me  
You have no one to love but me  
Try to escape  
Wherever you are  
I can see you  
You know deeply  
You can never break away from me

_L__ove is as much of an object as an __obsession__, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it._

"This is for the best, you know? I tried so hard. So very hard, but it was never enough." Ginny Weasley gently caressed Harry's face, mind too far gone in the fantasy she'd locked it in to realize that he was flinching from her, not responding positively. "I've decided that since I don't want to cry anymore, I must rid myself of that which has caused me to shed tears: you." Standing up, she pulled out her wand and summoned some gasoline to her hand. "It's fortunate that you left the wizarding world to live in this isolated part of town. No one will be able to see or stop the fire for weeks..."

As she was speaking, Ginny was dousing everything in Harry's flat with the substance and then the wizard himself, once again oblivious to his glare. Once she was finished, she Apparated to the top of his stairs which led to the bathroom and dropped a match, then went back to where she'd left her love. Blowing him a kiss, she vanished in a loud crack.

The smoke is thick from the fire. The fire is stronger now, climbing the walls. Harry Potter, who is bound and gagged in the chair, knows with everything in him that he is going to die. And it's all because of Ginny. Resigned to his fate but strangely quite calm, he does not even flinch as a lamp fell over, searing the left side of his face and eyesocket. Naturally, his brain sends signals that he is in pain and he twitches, straining reflexively, instinctively.

_TBC next time on Weasels & Ravens!_

* * *

_Preview_: This is not the plane between life and afterlife. It is too beautiful, yet cold. Too perfect. Where is he?


End file.
